


Love, Threats, but no Death

by lbforev



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, I don't know french, M/M, NO DEATH, Natural Causes, Original Character(s), Until the end of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbforev/pseuds/lbforev
Summary: I apologize for my lack of knowledge of French, because of this Lumiere’s French accent is only mentioned but never written. However, after always loving the movie, I knew I just had to write something about the two because they are so cute together.The title lies as there is death at the end, sorry not sorry.Lumiere x Cogsworth Fanfiction
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Beast/Beauty (Beauty and the Beast), Beast/Belle (Disney), Cogsworth/Lumiere (Disney)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

If you would've told Cogsworth he was a homosexual he would have laughed in your face and dismissed you instantly telling you to get back to whatever mundane task you were supposed to be doing and to stop worrying about his life. If you would've told Cogsworth he was in love with Lumiere he would have given you a puzzled look and explained a series of reasons Lumiere would never like the man but never deny the accusation. Truth be told Cogsworth always had a certain fondness for Lumiere even before the curse all those years ago. As objects, he almost spilled his feelings thinking he may never get a chance to say how he felt but even as he was turning to a solid clock he still couldn't say a thing. After the curse had been broken Cogsworth knew he had to admit his feelings because he didn't know how much time the two could have left. Seeing his human body once again all the self-esteem issues that had once plagued him returned and held Cogsworth back. There were many beautiful maidens in the castle who worked as maids and he knew that handsome Lumiere could easily sweep any of them off their feet. Lumiere has also been the type of man that never wanted to settle down, he always wanted to be on the move and keep everyone else on their toes. Cogsworth had no clue why Lumiere would give him these acquaintance kisses that would also make his heart go rapid but he hated Lumiere for having this power over him. Cogsworth drove himself into a small state of depression and slowly ate less and less until he didn't eat much at all, he told himself he was doing it for Lumiere that if he was skinny Lumiere would return his affections. Not many people noticed because not many cared because plenty just found him bossy with no care for their well being. Mrs. Potts did notice because all the servants were just as much her kids as her biological ones were.  
“Cogsworth you barely touched your dinner, what's going on?”  
“It's a small diet,” he replied, “besides it keeps me perfectly full.”  
This, of course, was a lie and Cogsworth was craving even the smallest crumb of anything that even resembled food.  
“Is this for one of the ladies in the castle?” she inquired.  
“No, I…” he trailed off.  
Cogsworth may have denied to anyone that he was a homosexual but he knew that he was. He wanted to tell the closest person he had to a mother the truth but he was struggling.  
“What is it?” Mrs. Potts asked again.  
“I don't find myself attracted to women,” Cogsworth said as simply as he could.  
“Ahh, so this is for a fellow you find charming?” Mrs. Potts asked, continuing to push for answers.  
“Perhaps, he doesn't like me though and the only chance I have is if I slim down a bit but I don't even know if he likes men. I wouldn't blame him. I find it repulsive myself at times.”  
“There is nothing wrong with you. Regardless of your sexuality or your weight if this man doesn't find you dashing he is certainly mistaken but definitely not the one for you.”  
There was a small moment of silence before Mrs. Potts asked another question.  
“So who is the lucky one?”   
“I refuse to tell.”  
“Well does he know you like him?”  
“I doubt it, he is always fooling around with the maids.”  
Once the sentence was our Cogsworth immediately regretted it and slapped a hand over his mouth. There was only one man in the castle who had such a record of playing with several of the maids.  
“My oh my, it's Lumiere!” Mrs. Potts exclaimed.  
“Keep it down! The castle doesn't need to know.”  
“I'm completely right,” she smiled, “why don't you tell him how you feel?”  
“He’d hate me for it! Besides we are just getting to be friends and it is better to suffer some than to lose him.”  
“Come on, let's go to the kitchen and get you something to eat.”  
“No, I told you I'm on a diet!” Cogsworth had been slowly cutting back on food he hadn't eaten more than one meal for two weeks and he wasn't about to start eating more now.  
“Starving yourself isn't a diet.”  
“He will never like me if I'm shaped like a plum!” Cogsworth argued.  
“You never know if you don't tell him.”  
“None of the servants like me and I doubt my weight is helping any.”  
“You said yourself Lumiere was your friend, even if he doesn't like you may be knowing about your feelings he would be more careful around you and you wouldn't have to see him with other women.”  
“I wouldn't want to burden him. Being in a relationship with him would be the absolute most burden on him though.”  
“You need to love yourself before anyone else loves you.”  
“You say that like it is easy.”  
“Look if you really want to lose weight you have to do it healthily. That doesn't mean starving yourself but eating healthy and in moderation. So you can still eat three meals a day and could eat dessert maybe twice a week and still be able to lose weight.”  
“Do you think I even have a chance with Lumiere?”  
“I don't have much experience with male relationships but most guys don't kiss other guys unless they like each other.”  
“He was simply excited, he said so himself.”  
“Or maybe he is hiding because he thinks you don't like him. He distracts himself because it's less painful than just watching you. Even if he was excited you wouldn't be the first person he kissed if he didn't like you. You two have a great friendship this shouldn't come in the way of that.”  
“Can we get that food you were talking about?” Cogsworth asked, desperately wanting to stop talking about Lumiere as his heart rate was slightly elevated by only thinking about the man.  
“Sure,” Mrs. Potts said, not wanting to drop the conversation but making note to try and figure out how Lumiere may have felt.  
After making sure Cogsworth wasn't going to throw up his meal and walking him to his sleeping chambers Mrs. Potts' thoughts were filled with ways she could ask Lumiere how he felt without accidentally exposing Cogsworth.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in the afternoon Mrs. Potts was humming a tune to herself when she saw Lumiere slip out into the gardens but nobody followed him so Mrs. Potts decided to. After walking in the gardens for a quick minute she quickly saw Lumiere on a bench all alone. She heard a muffled sob and felt like she couldn't stand to be a bystander.  
“Lumiere?” her voice was shrill like a question, “are you alright?”  
He turned around and sniffed as he brought a sleeve to his nose and rubbed it.  
“Oui, I'm just fine,” he replied.  
“Oh come on, don't bother lying to me,” she said, taking the seat next to him on the bench, “tell me what is the matter.”  
“Relationship troubles are all, nothing major.”  
“It is certainly a big deal if you are crying. Tell me about it, I swear not to tell a soul.”  
“Have you ever liked someone so much it actually hurts you? Or you just know this person is so wrong for you? Or maybe that they just don't like you? I'm dealing with all three now.”  
“All the maids in the castle flirt with you. Which one do you like that doesn't love you?”  
“It's not a maid. They are all just a smarter distraction than alcohol. Besides, the one I like never flirts with me. In fact, all we do around each other is argue, ” Lumiere started to sound teary again and Mrs. Potts didn't want him to start crying. Mrs. Potts was gaining confidence that Lumiere may have liked Cogsworth by the way he was describing his crush so far.  
“You are quite the charmer I'm sure they don't mean to always argue with you.”  
“No he does tend to boss everyone around but they don't fight with him like I do and I hate fighting with him.”  
Lumiere then realized that he forgot to change the pronouns from him to her.  
“So you are crushing on a male?” Mrs. Potts raised her eyebrows, “I'm sure it doesn't mean they are any less into you. It wouldn't happen to be Cogsworth though would it?”  
Lumiere stood up from the bench and started running away, tears had flooded his eyes so he could barely see and ran straight into someone knocking them both down.  
“I'm sorry!” Lumiere quickly exclaimed, propping himself before offering a hand to the other still on the ground.  
“Watch where you are going next time,” the other started grumbling before realizing he was grumbling to Lumiere and that his eyes were still stained with tears.  
Lumiere began to run again, now being hurt by Cogsworth’s words when he grabbed the runner's wrist.  
“Wait!” Cogsworth loudly said, “I didn't mean to say that to you. What's the matter though? It's clear you were crying.”  
“I don't want to talk about it,” Lumiere claimed, trying to pull his arm free from Cogsworth’s grip but this only made his grip harder.  
“Talk to me, I won't judge, or harass you for not doing the work that needs to get done.”  
Mrs. Potts then rushed around the corner and saw the scene unfolding before her. She prayed the two could see how they felt for each other but left without saying a word to either.  
“I'm just so stupid, I hate being tired down but yet everywhere I go I always end up screwing something up,” Lumiere said trying not to reveal too much.  
“I don't think you're stupid,” Cogsworth said honestly.  
“You're just saying that because you pity me.”  
“I doubt you ever screwed up a relationship you have been in,” Cogsworth assured, ignoring the previous comment.  
“No, I'm always too clingy or too needy.”  
“I would tend to all your needs,” Cogsworth mumbled so quietly that he couldn't even hear himself.  
Cogsworth realized he still had a grip on Lumiere and slid his hand from his wrist into the other man's hand. Lumiere looked down at their intertwined fingers, blushed lightly, and showed a small smile.  
“There's a smile!” Cogsworth smiled as well, happy that he could make Lumiere smile.  
The pair was incredibly close, able to feel each other's breath on their face.  
“Don't hate me,” Cogsworth said in a pleading tone and before Lumiere could express how confused he was Cogsworth had pressed his lips on his cheek.  
“Why would I hate you for that?” Lumiere asked, still not letting go of their intertwined fingers and feeling his face becoming redder by the second.  
“Every time you had done that we were celebrating, but I thought it might cheer you up,” Cogsworth let out the meek response not looking Lumiere in the eyes.  
Lumiere took his free hand and picked up Cogsworth’s chin so that he was looking at him once again.  
Lumiere leaned forward and only put their foreheads together.  
“I'm a homosexual,” Cogsworth said like it was a curse that might scare anyone away.  
“I'm a fool,” Lumiere said before pressing his lips to Cogsworth sincerely hoping that Cogsworth admitting his sexuality was a sign that he liked Lumiere. Lumiere took it as a sure sign as Cogsworth kissed back.  
After the two pulled away Cogsworth asked a very stupid question, “why did you do that?”  
“I was under the implication that you wanted to cheer up and I don't know about you but I'm pretty happy right now,” Lumiere’s voice quivered and Cogsworth would've sworn for the first time in his life that Lumiere was scared.  
“No, I'm very happy right now and glad to cheer you up anytime you need,” Cogsworth said, still a little unwilling to admit his feelings.  
Lumiere kissed Cogsworth again and although Cogsworth was surprised, to say the least, he happily kissed back thinking that nothing could be better.  
“What was that for?” Cogsworth asked again.  
“Well, you made it sound like I could kiss you whenever I wanted.”  
Cogsworth's heart rate was so high and he swore that Lumiere could easily hear the thumping. Cogsworth knew that if he was still a clock the ticking would be so loud it would be so overbearing, it may be able to give someone a migraine with how loud and fast it would be. He wanted to object saying he wasn't some toy that Lumiere could just kiss whenever he wanted. He wanted to tell Lumiere that he was so lost in love with him. When he opened his mouth no words came out. He thought he saw Lumiere’s face fall when he couldn't say anything but he thought he must have been imagining it. Lumiere was disappointed he was trying to pull the truth from Cogsworth but it seemed that he had no more feelings for him than any of the maids that were more than satisfied to be kissed every few days. Lumiere looked into the eyes of the other trying to plead for him to just say something but he didn't say one word. Lumiere glanced down at his one hand still woven with Cogsworth’s hand. This has to mean something he tried to convince himself but he couldn't it all just felt like a lie if Cogsworth felt nothing for him. Their hands felt perfect like that and while neither wanted to let go they were both so scared of getting more attached than they already were. Lumiere started to move but Cogsworth tightened their hands.  
“Wait!” he didn't know what to say now that Lumiere had stopped moving. He just wanted to stay with Lumiere longer, “you don't find my body disgusting?” he asked not knowing what else he could say.  
“Of course not, you are handsome just the way you are,” Lumiere said with a certain glint in his eyes and while shaking his head, “it's more of you I get to see every day.”  
Cogsworth thought about how he had tried to lose all this weight when it had never even bothered Lumiere. He knew he was going to rush to the kitchen and get a snack.  
“Get back to work, and I don't want to see you dancing around with any of the maids for the rest of the day,” Cogsworth let out a small chuckle like it was a joke but to him, it really wasn't. He wanted Lumiere all to himself forever and wanted his lips to be the only ones that ever met his.  
“Don't worry,” Lumiere smiled, “I’m all yours now,” he winked.  
Cogsworth's blush worsened as Lumiere winked at him and as he walked away he waited as long as possible before letting their fingers slip away from each other. Cogsworth stood still as he watched Lumiere walk away, everything that just happened flashing through his mind. He didn't know if that meant that Lumiere liked the still lovestruck boy or if it was simply meant to keep him waiting as Lumiere went over and played with the many women he had and then come back to him. He really hoped it was the first as he was still lost in thought. The thought of the work that still needed to be done rushed Cogsworth back inside the castle and he quickly had to hassle some servants that had taken note of his absence quickly and decided to slack off. He immediately orders them back to work but then dives into several tasks that didn't need to be done but he needs to distract himself because the second he has some free time he is back to thinking about Lumiere. He had thought about Lumiere before when he had a second of spare time in his daily task list but now it was absolutely ridiculous, the second he was bored his thoughts went straight to Lumiere.  
Lumiere himself had a similar problem before he had the attention he could ever want from any woman he chose. Anytime before when he was thinking about Cogsworth he could find anyone who was willing to indulge him. He would never tell anyone this but he often imagined the person he was making out with as Cogsworth and was careful to never use names in fear Cogsworth’s name would slip out while moaning. After tasting Cogsworth lips he knew he could never kiss someone else knowing how well they tasted. Now he had promised himself to Cogsworth and while their relationship wasn't set in stone and it would be unfair for Cogsworth to be jealous while they weren't technically in a relationship he just couldn't do it. He told himself that Cogsworth liked him and Cogsworth wouldn't betray him so he had to do the same. Maybe that was all it was, Cogsworth would admit his feelings as soon as he realized that Lumiere wasn't flirting with anyone else anymore.  
At dinner, Lumiere was surprisingly on time and Cogsworth was randomly late. This surprised all the servants but Lumiere refused to have anyone sit next to him so that when Cogsworth arrived uncharacteristically late the only seat left was the one to the left of Lumiere.  
Cogsworth mumbled a brief apology to everyone and took the empty seat next to Lumiere.  
“It's unlike you to be late,” Lumiere said, slightly mocking Cogsworth.  
“It's unlike you to be on time,” Cogsworth retaliated with a similar amount of sass, “besides I was actually finishing a chore unlike whenever you are late.”  
“It appears to me you don't think I take my job seriously,” Lumiere said as he raised an eyebrow towards Cogsworth.  
“Well, when I have found you in every closet with every girl in this castle it is hard to believe.”  
Their conversation was spoken in low tones so nobody heard what they were communicating to each but everyone else was so warped into their own talking they probably wouldn't have heard what was being anyway.  
“Oh but that all ended this afternoon. I promised a certain someone that I would only be theirs,” Lumiere’s lips were close to Cogsworth’s ear and he felt them brush over his ear.  
“She is very lucky, she must be so happy you decided to settle down. So who is the lucky lass?”  
“Let's just say he is sitting to my left,” Lumiere smirked and set a hand on Cogsworth's knee.  
Cogsworth slapped Lumiere’s hand away. While he has always wanted Lumiere’s hands to explore his body it was certainly inappropriate to do at dinner.  
“That's not very proper etiquette,” Cogsworth scolded lightly.  
“I’m not very familiar, you might have to teach me later, a private lesson perhaps?”  
Cogsworth pulled out a piece of paper, his schedule for the day and looked at it, “I believe I could squeeze you in.”  
“Aren't I so blessed to make it into my boyfriend's day?” Lumiere joked until he realized his wording.  
Cogsworth blushed, his eyes were wide, “boy...boyfriend?” he stuttered.  
Lumiere closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I'm sorry, I should've known you wouldn't want that from me. It's okay we can be friends that kiss sometimes if that's all you want,” Lumiere’s voice was softer than before and was laced with the threat of tears coming.  
Lumiere stood up before another word was said and ran away from the table. Everyone looked at Cogsworth in a quizzical manner and Mrs. Potts gestured with her eyes to Cogsworth to go after Lumiere. Cogsworth stood up and chased after him which surprised everyone at the dinner table. While all the girls swooned over Lumiere none of them were devoted to him in the way Cogsworth would always be. Cogsworth chased Lumiere down to Lumiere’s sleeping chambers and watched as the door was slammed in his face.  
“Please Lumiere, let me in!” Cogsworth begged.  
“No!” Lumiere shouted and Cogsworth could tell he was in tears, “just go away! Make fun of me among the staff if you wish I don’t care just leave me alone!”  
“Do you really think I would do that?” Cogsworth asked, wondering if he actually came off as that horrible of a person.  
No response came from inside Lumiere’s room so Cogsworth continued, “I'm not leaving until you let me in.”  
Cogsworth heard shuffling behind the door and it swung open revealing Lumiere in a worse state than when they were in the gardens.  
“There you have seen me! Now leave me alone! Go tell everyone what a fool I was! How foolish I have always been! I don’t care anymore!”  
“Shut up!” Cogsworth yelled, interrupting Lumiere’s screams, “just shut up!”  
Cogsworth couldn't help himself and pulled Lumiere close to him, he pressed his lips to Lumiere’s forcefully like he wanted to do for all the years. Lumiere’s stiffness broke and he melted into the kiss. When Lumiere’s tongue brushed Cogsworth’s lips he didn't even put up a fight as he let Lumiere take control.  
As the two broke their kiss and pulled away from each other Cogsworth didn't stay away for long as he began to press his lips to every tear still on Lumiere’s face.  
“I'm sorry... I never wanted... to make you cry,” Cogsworth mumbled in between the kisses he gave Lumiere.  
“So you don't hate me for calling you, my boyfriend?”  
Cogsworth almost broke by just the sound of Lumiere’s voice, “No! I just thought you wouldn't want to label it, but I like boyfriend… If you do of course.”  
“I like it,” Lumiere said hastily as if Cogsworth would change his mind.  
“I like it a lot,” Cogsworth agreed.  
Lumiere moved as close as he could to Cogsworth so that they were both in each other's arms and Cogsworth buried his face into Lumiere’s chest to hide the blush that was covering his face.  
Lumiere giggled slightly.  
“Oh, you really find this funny?” Cogsworth groaned.  
“You are just adorable,” Lumiere said lovingly.  
“What are we supposed to tell everyone?”  
Lumiere raised an eyebrow genuinely confused by the question, “umm what do you mean? We just go back to dinner hand in hand and tell them all that you are mine.”  
“Is it really that easy?” Cogsworth asked, surprised by the bluntness of Lumiere.  
“Well yeah and then we can sneak away during the day and I relieve some of your stress,” Lumiere said seductively.  
“That is inappropriate workplace behavior.”  
“Well, it's very hard to get away from work when we live here, literally,” Lumiere rolled his eyes, “and you never gave me that private lesson on proper behavior so you can't be mad at me.”  
“With all this commotion I think we’ll have to push the lesson off until tomorrow,” Cogsworth said much too seriously.  
Lumiere smirked, “well I don't know better than to do this,” Lumiere said as he went down and attacked Cogsworth’s neck with his mouth.  
Cogsworth moaned and Lumiere began to unbutton the top part of Cogsworth’s shirt.  
“No, stop,” Cogsworth objected lightly.  
“What's wrong? Am I doing something wrong?”  
“Yes you most certainly are, we have to work again in,” Cogsworth glanced at his watch, “2 minutes and 43 seconds.”  
“You're such a pain,” Lumiere grumbled imagining Cogsworth shirtless as he rebuttoned the buttons Lumiere had gotten to.  
“Do you want to tell everyone?” Cogsworth asked.  
“Come on, I'm sure everyone is still in the dining room, especially without your nagging that we need to get back to work.”  
“I don't nag!” Cogsworth tried to object but his voice wasn't heard as Lumiere grabbed Cogsworth’s hand and ran him through the castle halls back to the dining room.  
As they burst through the doors together everyone shot curious glances in their direction and everybody had gone silent.  
“Everyone!” Lumiere shouted though it wasn't necessary, “big announcement! Cogsworth and I are now dating!”  
Grumbles from around the dining room were heard many things such as about time, and a group of collective groans from the disappointed females.  
Maybe Lumiere just wanted to prove their relationship, maybe Lumiere just wanted to show Cogsworth off as a toy, maybe it was some other crazy reason but right there in front of everyone Lumiere spun Cogsworth around and kissed him. Lumiere knew it was because he was so infatuated with the man in front of him that he couldn't help. He wanted to show everyone that he was serious, throw away his reputation of being a flirt, and prove that he was in love with Cogsworth. Now he was still struggling to find a proper way to tell Cogsworth this without freaking either of them out too much. As the two broke away from their kissing nobody said a thing.  
Lumiere mumbled under his breath, “you're simply perfect ” but it went unheard as Cogsworth ordered everyone to finish up their tasks for the day including Lumiere.  
When all the servants finished their work for the day Cogsworth made his final round of the castle walking hand in hand with Lumiere. Neither said a thing enjoying the silence the castle had to offer and with not a thing out of place the two retired to their sleeping quarters.  
Lumiere kissed Cogsworth softly, “sweet dreams.”  
“Goodnight Lumiere,” Cogsworth said as he walked away from Lumiere and the two went their separate ways.  
Cogsworth was still in a dazed state as he always was when Lumiere kissed him when he arrived. He saw a bouquet of roses. He immediately assumed they must be from Lumiere but he saw a stem was poked through a note. Cogsworth rolled his eyes at what he assumed to be Lumiere’s childish behavior but as he read the note he became quickly frightened.  
“Roses are red  
My heart is blue  
Why did you pick him  
When I'm so much better for you”  
Cogsworth began to breathe rapidly. This is just a prank he told himself, nobody was out for him or Lumiere. Nothing was going to happen to either of them. Nobody had any sort of affections for Cogsworth other than Lumiere so Cogsworth had no idea who the note was from. The handwriting looked feminine so maybe if Cogsworth explained that he was a homosexual and didn't like both to the mystery person they could understand that they never had much of a chance. What if it was another guy though? He really didn't want to explain that he had a crush on his friend for over 12 years. The note wasn't signed though so he had no clue who it was or how he was supposed to figure it out.  
Cogsworth knew he wouldn't, and couldn't tell Lumiere. He didn't want any harm to come to Lumiere and he didn't want to stress Lumiere out either. Cogsworth took the roses, threw them out the window and waited for what was next to come.


	3. Chapter 3

In the following weeks Cogsworth and Lumiere were rarely found apart, their hands we're always laced together, their eyes only on each other and while Cogsworth didn't tell Lumiere a thing Lumiere knew something was bothering him but Cogsworth never said anything. After two weeks Cogsworth assumed it was only a one-time thing. Cogsworth usually found himself in Lumiere’s bedroom and the two would snuggle close while drifting off to sleep.  
A month after the rose incident when Cogsworth went to his own sleeping chamber on the inside of his door he found another note stabbed into his door. Cogsworth gulped and began to read the new note,  
“I thought I made myself clear  
But perhaps you need another hint  
Dump the man and make me yours  
And don't let me find out you didn't”  
Now Cogsworth didn't know what to do. He didn't want to know what happened if he didn't ditch Lumiere but he didn't want to leave Lumiere. Cogsworth took the knife out of the door and tossed it to the corner of his room. Cogsworth grabbed the note he had saved from a mouth ago. He ran to Lumiere’s chambers and began pounding on the door. Lumiere opened the door with sleep in his eyes.  
“Cogsworth,” Lumiere yawned, “what are you doing here at this time?”  
The sleep that clouded Lumiere’s voice really brought out his French accent and if it had been any other situation Cogsworth would have marveled in the accent. He loved Lumiere’s accent much like he loved everything about him. Cogsworth shook the more provocative thoughts out of his mind and hurried into Lumiere’s room and gave the notes to him.  
“Read these,” Cogsworth directed.  
Lumiere now looked fully awake after reading the notes.  
“Did you just receive these tonight?”  
Cogsworth swallowed knowing he had to tell the truth now, “I received the first one a month ago when we first started our relationship.”  
“And you didn't say anything until now?” Lumiere’s voice rose.  
“I thought it was a one time prank! I didn't realize this was going to be a reoccurring incident!”  
“You should have told me a month ago!” Lumiere stayed sounding angry.  
“I didn't want to stress you when I thought it wasn't anything major!”  
“So that's a good reason not to tell me!”  
“Yes! Because I'm in love with you and I didn't want you to leave me because I had a stalker!”  
Cogsworth realized he had said the ultimate truth and while none of what he said was a lie it was very easy to think it was a lie.  
“You love me?” Lumiere’s voice had softened now.  
“Of course I do Lumiere, I don't understand how anyone could not. I don't know why someone is after me instead of you.”  
“Because you are so perfect anybody would be crazy to not love you.”  
“I don't want to leave you, especially when I don't even know who this is. It looks like some girl's handwriting and I'm not even attracted to girls.”  
“I don't want you to leave me either, I love you too but I think it's best if we at least pretend so neither of us ends up dead.”  
Cogsworth couldn't help himself; he kissed Lumiere because he didn't know if it was going to be the last time but he wanted the day they said ‘I love you’ to be special.  
“I'm sorry,” Cogsworth mumbled, “I just always thought the day we said I love you would be more romantic than this.”  
“So did I, can we at least enjoy this last night together?”  
“I think we can,” Cogsworth said as their lips met together.  
Lumiere’s hands were very exploring and when they took off Cogsworth nightshirt Cogsworth stopped suddenly and tried to cover what he could with his hands. This was the first time the couple had gone farther than just kissing and just cuddling late at night.  
“Stop it,” Lumiere mumbled, “you are so beautiful, you have nothing to hide. I love all of you.”  
Cogsworth lets his hands go back to roaming Lumiere’s body and quickly removes his shirt.  
Cogsworth had to beg Lumiere to say his name well more like scream. Lumiere struggled never having cried someone’s name in such a long time. In fact, the last time he did was during the last serious relationship which had been long before he was hired as a servant at the castle. He knew the man he had longed for was under him. That after the years of lusting for him that he could moan his name while he was in the room. It was a sound that Cogsworth couldn't get enough of and Lumiere had no problem pleasuring the man in all his fantasies.  
When they both wake up naked they both realize that may have been their first and last time together.  
Before leaving Cogsworth says, “no matter what I say, who I end up with I will always love you the most, this will always be the most important night to me. Remember that, please.”  
“I will wait, I love you and I refuse to lose you.”  
“You don't have to, you could always settle down with one of those pretty maids.”  
“After this night with you, they would all just be inferior.”  
“I'm sorry we are going to have to spend so much time apart.”  
“I'm willing to wait, and I will be waiting for you.”  
Cogsworth finds what remains of his clothes and leaves Lumiere.  
Lumiere starts crying and once Cogsworth is out of Lumiere’s room he does too. He goes back to his room and finds clothes but he doesn't look as put together as he usually does. Lumiere doesn't bother to do his hair and they both look like messes. People ask why they aren't together and why they look like messes. It kills them both to lie and say they broke up. It kills them not to sit together at dinner and Lumiere shows up late like he used to. Cogsworth rolls his eyes and Lumiere does everything he can not to smirk at the handsome man.  
Cogsworth does his late-night castle walk by himself that night and hates being alone without Lumiere right by his side. He wasn't paying very much attention and didn't fix small things that he usually would when Lumiere was with him. Lumiere had watched him for the month and was probably qualified to do the job himself, he knew all of Cogsworth little pet peeves about what things had to be perfectly in place. Tonight they didn't bother Cogsworth though he just walked past them desperate to retire to his mattress wishing he could cuddle close to Lumiere.  
Cogsworth walked past Lumiere’s room on purpose longing to enter but walked towards his room and saw a rather new servant waiting for him. The servant had been hired shortly after they all returned to being human, probably around 6 months now.  
“Max, is it?” Cogsworth asked as he walked into the room.  
“Marcus,” the man replied, “it occurred to me you and Lumiere are no longer a couple.”  
“The rumor would be true,” Cogsworth groaned not wanting to talk about the subject.  
“I always thought Lumiere wasn't good enough for you.”  
The realization hit Cogsworth later than it should've, Marcus was the one that had threatened him but more importantly Lumiere.  
“It was you!” Cogsworth accused, “how dare you even speak his name! He's better than you will ever be!”  
“No I have always gotten what I want and I want you! That fool Lumiere doesn't deserve you! He doesn't know anything about time management like you pride yourself on! I've always followed the rules and I'm done! I'm getting what I want this time!”  
Before Cogsworth could object this time Marcus slammed Cogsworth against the door and pressed his lips against the other. He was shouting curses that were muffled by Marcus’ far too aggressive mouth. It was absolutely repulsive in Cogsworth’s case. Marcus tasted bitter unlike Lumiere who tasted like all he ate was sugar. Lumiere’s lips were warm and tender while Marcus’ were more cold and hard.  
“Comply or you'll regret it!” Marcus growled.  
Cogsworth felt awful doing this, he and Lumiere weren't technically broken up and it felt all too much like cheating. He wanted to take the knife that was probably still tossed to the corner of his room.  
“You're mine now,” Marcus snarled and left Cogsworth alone in his room.  
Cogsworth immediately collapsed to his knees and started crying. He didn't stay there very long before he ran to Lumiere’s room.  
Lumiere didn't wait a second before letting Cogsworth in and consoling him about his tears.  
“What's the matter?” Lumiere asked, rubbing Cogsworth back.  
“I hate him! He made me, I'm so sorry!”  
“Who? Made you do what?”  
“Marcus! The servant we hired a few months ago. He made me kiss him.”  
“Hey, it's okay, I'm not mad at you.”  
“You're not?” Cogsworth asked in disbelief.  
“Of course not, it wasn't your choice.”  
“Can I kiss you?” Cogsworth asked timidly, “I want my lips to only be yours.”  
Lumiere didn't even reply, he just kissed Cogsworth, he had a caring side that he rarely showed at work and it was just adorable. Cogsworth tried the best to remember how Lumiere felt, he never wanted to forget no matter how much Marcus tried to make him.  
Suddenly the window of Lumiere’s room shattered, a rock with a note tied to it laid in the rumble of broken glass.  
The note this time read,  
“It was hardly a minute before you went back  
I told you, you were mine and I didn't lie  
I don't understand why it's so hard to comply  
Watch your back before you die”  
“Perhaps you should tell Master, you could surely get him fired,” Lumiere suggested.  
“He’ll know it was me, he's after me but he will come after you in a more violent approach.”  
“Come on we could go together,” Lumiere continued to insist.  
“You would really do that for me?” Cogsworth sniffled.  
“I would do ANYTHING for you,” Lumiere declared.  
“If you're with me I can do anything,” Cogsworth said and while his voice wavered a little Lumiere knew he was telling the truth.  
“Would you like to go right now?” Lumiere asked softly as he Cogsworth was still shaken from everything that had happened.  
“The sooner the better,” Cogsworth decided and with that they off to where Belle and Adam slept.  
Lumiere knocked softly on the door and they heard Adam growl much like he was still a beast, they heard a mumble of Belle settling him down before she came to the door and opened it.  
“Lumiere! Cogsworth! What are the two of you doing here at this hour?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at the two and especially at their closeness because she had heard the castle gossip.  
“I wanted to report another servant,” Cogsworth said, taking the lead before Lumiere could claim assault.  
“Who?” Belle asked, “and what did they do?”  
Adam still refused to say a thing and a blanket tossed over his head.  
“What did he do?” Lumiere started to rant, “he forcefully kissed my boyfriend and made him kiss him back!”  
Cogsworth cut Lumiere’s tangent off by rubbing the back of Lumiere’s hand with his thumb and lightly shushed him. Lumiere had a whole rant planned on why Marcus should be fired for his actions but he did as Cogsworth requested because he knew this was Cogsworth's story and not his.  
“It was Marcus,” Cogsworth added, “but the rest of the story is correct. When Lumiere and I started going out Marcus sent threatening notes and I didn't know who it was at first but he made me ‘break up’ with Lumiere and he was waiting for me in my private chambers when all of what Lumiere said happened. Then just he sent a rock through Lumiere’s window threatening his life.”  
Cogsworth handed the last note to Belle, “I don't have the other two with me, they are still in my sleeping chamber but I could fetch them if you wish.”  
Belle quickly read the threat in her hand over, “he’ll be gone tomorrow,” Belle assured, “that is unacceptable behavior. Both of you take the day off tomorrow.”  
“Oh, I could never!” Cogsworth objected.  
“Come on Cogsworth whenever else are you just going to have the day to spend with me,” Lumiere pleaded with Cogsworth begging him with his eyes.  
“Fine, if you insist,” Cogsworth said, “a day couldn't hurt.”  
When all the rumors got around what happened with Marcus people were hardly surprised that they didn't see Lumiere or Cogsworth that day and had the same lack of shock when they saw them the next day they were arm and arm refusing to let go. Many of the servants enjoyed the relationship because it kept Cogsworth off their cases. Many thought that Lumiere looked better with Cogsworth than Marcus would've. With how close the two were, many had suspected something more than just friendship between the two, even if it was repressed.  
Not much could hurt their relationship now though and every time Lumiere ever made a sweet gesture he made sure they were never roses.


	4. Chapter 4

4 years later Lumiere was sweating getting ready to propose. He had memorized a whole speech and was going to propose in the gardens where they had first kissed. Cogsworth was even more worried, Lumiere had been skittish the past two weeks and he was worried a break up was coming. Why he would string him on for four years was beyond Cogsworth but every day he had been worried that something worse was coming. Lumiere was still acting loving but could it all be act, Cogsworth was praying not. After dinner, Lumiere grabbed Cogsworth's hand and led him to the garden. It was lit up but many candles and Cogsworth can't help but be embarrassed about how worried he was.  
“This is all for me?” Cogsworth asked in awe.  
“When will you realize everything I do is for you?”  
Cogsworth gazed at the scene before him and never wanted to lose the man in front of him.  
“Do you like it darling?” Lumiere asked timidly as Cogsworth hadn't said anything else.  
“I love it,” Cogsworth confirmed, “I love you.”  
“Cogsworth from day one here you have always been there for me, as objects you stayed by my side and now once again as humans you have been there for me. When we argued as only friends I hated every second of it. I regretted it even more because I thought it meant you would never return the repressed feelings I had for you. I realize now it was only because you were hiding your feelings as well. We have gotten through hardships together and I don't want to battle the world with anyone else, only with you but I don't want you to be just my boyfriend. I want it to be as my husband,” Lumiere lowered himself to a knee and pulled out the ring. He had gotten the ring from Belle and Adam asking to select one from the jewelry room in the castle.  
“Cogsworth, give me the greatest honor of my life and allow me to call you my husband. Cogsworth, will you marry me?”  
Cogsworth stood there blankly even after 4 years he still found it impossible that Lumiere was in love with him. He never understood how a man as great as Lumiere would want to spend the rest of his life with him.   
“Cogsworth?” Lumiere asked the man who still hadn't spoken.  
“I...I,” Cogsworth stuttered, “Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!”  
Lumiere sighed in relief and slid the ring onto Cogsworth’s finger. He stood up and the two kissed like they never have before.   
“I was so scared you were going to say no,” Lumiere mumbled.  
“I was scared you were breaking up with me,” Cogsworth admitted.  
“Why would you think that?”  
“You had just been acting differently, I mean this would explain that but I just never expected it.”  
“You are never going to realize how perfect you are, are you?”  
“No, I never will but with you by my side, it gives me a better idea.”  
“I love you so much,” Lumiere breathed as he went in for another kiss.  
“I love you too.”


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing related to previous plot happens here. If you want to imagine the rest of their lives you don't have to read this chapter. This chapter also deals with how the royal family tree progressed.

Epilogue (optional)  
Years and years later Cogsworth and Lumiere retired and moved to the village where Belle had once lived. Belle and Adam’s daughter was now ruling but of course, had married a prince since a woman was deemed unfit to rule herself. They had a son who was very lively and, only to the knowledge of Lumiere and Cogsworth, gay. He had heard rumors of a pair of gay servants a while ago and, by asking the older servants who chose to retire in the castle instead of move out, was able to figure out where the pair lived. He talked to Lumiere and Cogsworth about how he was feeling and the two promised if his parents were anything like Belle and Adam they would accept him. He was still struggling to come out and visited the now old couple at least every other if not more often. Cogsworth aged well if you asked Lumiere but knew he was going to die well before Lumiere. Before long he became bedridden struggling to stand and doing simple tasks that were once as easy as breathing. He constantly called himself a burden but Lumiere insisted that he was not and did whatever he requested. Cogsworth typically kept his requests to a minimum not wanting to stress Lumiere more than he assumed he already was. This made Lumiere tend to go beyond Cogsworth simple requests. As Cogsworth became even more crabby with age Lumiere never once lost his temper while aging himself. Cogsworth died after about two years of this dependence on Lumiere. Lumiere refused to do anything for a week while the gay heir came every day to comfort the mourning Lumiere. Eventually, Lumiere gained back some pep but it was never as it once was before. On anniversaries and on Cogsworth birthday Lumiere would never do a thing taking the day to just stare at the ring he still wore on his finger that Cogsworth had given him. Lumiere lived for 10 years alone and died alone as well. The now elder prince had found him when he went to tell Lumiere about his engagement to a man he met in the village. His parents were more traditionalists but came around to the idea. They didn't mind him marrying a villager figuring if it wasn't allowed the two wouldn't be where they were today. Lumiere wrote a note about a week before he died and always kept it with him, a death note. Lumiere wasn't going to kill himself and despite not being bedridden knew he was going to die. Lumiere died clutching onto one of Cogsworth’s shirts and with tears coming down his face. He struggled to breathe until he no longer could at all. The note read,  
“I could never stop loving him  
I still truly do  
I knew I was going to die  
I'm glad to be with him soon”


End file.
